Fidèle à jamais
by SlaveOfModernity
Summary: Cela fait à présent 83 jours que tu es décédé Severus, et j'ai finalement compris, hier, que je ne m'en remettrais jamais. [Post-War] OS avec pairing SS/OC .


Bonjour (ou bonsoir), à vous tous, chers Potterhead. Sa y est ! Je me suis enfin décidée. JE POSTE UNE FANFICTION – enfin un OS. C'est un OC/SS. Je l'ai clasé T pour la noirceur des évènements, et le sujet du récit, je ne souhaitais pas donner un mauvais exemple. Voila, voila. J'espère que vous allez prendre autant de plaisir à le lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire. Je n'ai pas peiné. L'inspiration m'est venue d'un coup. Je suis désolée pour les fautes, je n'ai pas de beta reader, donc certaines m'ont sûrement échappées. :) Bon je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps ahah ! **Bonne lecture à tous. J'espère que vous ne trouverez pas sa nul et aberrant **

**JE VOUS CONSEILLE VRAIMENT D'ECOUTER SES CHANSONS PENDANTS VOTRE LECTURE** ( Dark Paradise de Lana del Rey, Cold as it gets de Patty Griffin, et Jasmin Winans – Inks Soundtrack ) J'ai écrit en les écoutants, alors je pense qu'elle vous permetront de profiter de cette histoire encore plus.

SlaveOfModernity , ( Orlane ) .

_Mon Amour, _

_M'attendras tu de l'autre côté ? _

_Il y a t-il un endroit ou nous serons de nouveau réunis ? Et pour l'éternité cette fois ? _

_J'ai tellement peur que la réponse soit négative. Mais je ne préfère pas en parler. _

_Cela fait à présent 83 jours que tu es décédé Severus, et j'ai finalement compris, hier, que je ne m'en remettrais jamais. 83 jours que je vie dans un tunnel sombre, sans moyen de m'en échapper. Car chaque cellule de mon corps, chaque seconde du temps qui passe t'appartient. Et sa me ronge, sa me tue un peu plus chaque jours. Je sais que tu aurais voulu que j'essaye de passer à autre chose, me voir sourire à nouveau et rire, mais je n'y arrive pas - plus. J'ai vraiment essayé de m'en sortir, mais à quoi bon ? Dans quel but ? Pour tout te dire, Harry ne sait même plus comment me réconforter ; il n'arrive plus à cacher la pitié et l'inquiétude qu'il ressent lorsque nos yeux se croisent, et je ne veux plus qu'il s'inquiète pour moi. _

_Mes yeux. Tu les avais toujours trouvés pétillants, tu t'en souviens ? Maintenant ils ont perdus tout leur éclat passé, car c'est toi seul qui les faisais briller._

_Mais désormais, je sais que j'ai atteint le point de non-retour. Ma vie est finie. Elle s'est arrêtée ce soir là, quand je t'ai vu, dans ce port._

_La nuit me tue aussi. Chaque nuit tu me rends visite, dans mes rêves, tu me dis à quel point tu m'aimes ; et moi je ne m'en lasse jamais. Ensuite vienne les cauchemards, mais sa non plus je ne préfère pas en parler. Puis le matin arrive, et tu n'es plus là. Tu ne remets plus mes cheveux en place, tes lèvres ne s'écrasent plus contre les miennes, ton corps ne frôle plus le mien, et tes bras ne m'enlacent plus le soir. Tu as disparu, et parfois je me demande si tout mes souvenirs sont réels, ou si je les ai inventés. Pour entendre le son de ta voix, j'ai tenté d'essayer de parler à ton portrait dans le bureau de MacGonagall, mais elle m'en a empêché, elle m'a dit que j'allais me faire du mal. Ensuite j'ai crié que je voulais te voir, j'ai pleuré, et je ne me souviens plus très bien du reste, tout est flou et sombre. Sans toi je suis faible, je suis pitoyable. Sans toi je ne suis rien du tout, et rien n'en vaut la peine. _

_Ceci est mon ultime vœu, ma dernière parole. Mon dernier espoir, que, peux être tu m'entendes : Reviens Severus. Je supplie Merlin et touts les autres dieux que l'univers porte s'ils existent. Je t'aime d'un amour sans frontières. Je pourrais subir les pires tortures, pour te revoir rien qu'une pauvre minute. Je t'embrasserais et resterais dans tes bras pour toujours. _

_A présent, je suis fatiguée. Epuisée, par ces journées et ces nuits, par le salaud qu'est le destin. Si demain matin tu n'es pas là. C'est signe pour moi que mon heure est venue. Je te rejoindrais. Mourir est le seul espoir que j'ai de te revoir. _

_Mes amis me manqueront. Mais je sais que nous nous reverront, dans très longtemps je l'espère. Je veux qu'ils sachent que je les aime infiniment aussi, mais qu'ils ne peuvent plus rien pour moi. Que tout espoir est anéanti._

_Dawn, qui, pour toujours te sera fidèle._

Le lendemain matin, les jeunes filles qui partageaient le dortoir de Dawn Summers ne la trouvèrent pas dans son lit. Pas dans la salle commune. Pas dans la grande salle.

Tout le monde cherchait la jeune fille aux yeux glacés. On ne la trouva pas.

Harry Potter et ses amis les plus proches eurent l'idée d'aller vers la tombe de l'ancien Directeur, Sir Severus Tobias Snape. Rien.

Puis une pensée fi l'apparition dans l'esprit d'Hermione Granger, qui se dirigea vers l'ancien port, aujourd'hui interdit d'accès.

**DAWN SUMMERS RETROUVE MORTE A POUDLARD**

_**Avant-hier, dans l'enceinte de l'établissement de Poudlard, la jeune sorcière orpheline de Serpentard, Dawn Summers, dix-huit ans, fut retrouvée décédée par un groupe d'amis qui la cherchaient. Ses proches la décrivent comme triste, voir dans un état dépréssif intense depuis la fin de la guerre. Miss Summers était une héroïne de la bataille de Poudlard, nous nous souvenons qu'elle avait sauvé une classe entière de première année en combattant l'armée des Manges-Morts. Etrangement son corps fut trouvé exactement au même endroit que celui de Severus Snape, ancien directeur de l'école, quelques mois plus tôt. Y aurait-il un rapport entre ses deux héros de la guerre ? Une relation secrète ? Aucun élément ne le prouve pour l'instant. **_

_**L'auror Doyle Brennan nous affirme qu'il s'agit sans aucun doute d'un suicide, «Nous n'avons retrouvé aucune trace de lutte, ou d'indice nous faisant croire à un meurtre. La pauvre c'est ouvert les veines, il y avait du sang partout, c'était vraiment dur à regarder pour l'équipe d'Auror et de Médicomages. Alors que nous sommes habitués voir des choses vraiment pas jolie. » Aussi, nous savons de sources sûres qu'une lettre fut retrouvé près du cadavre de la jeune femme, mais sans plus d'informations. Les Aurors ont classés l'affaire en concluant a un suicide causé par la souffrance de la guerre et de ses tristes évènements. **_

_**Les funérailles de Miss Summers auront lieu a Poudlard, ce lundi. Un discours du ministre est prévu en l'honneur de cette jeune femme, héroïne de la guerre et symbole de la bravoure.**_

_**L'équipe de la gazette du sorcier tient à présenter ses sincères condoléances envers les proches de Dawn Summer, qui sans aucun doute, manquera a beaucoup. **_

Tout le monde à Poudlard ne parlait que de sa, le suicide de Dawn Summers, retrouvée exactement au même endroit que Severus Snape, et de la mystérieuse lettre que ses amis n'avait pas souhaité rendre publique.

Tout les médias parlèrent de la jeune fille de Serpentard qui, d'après les éléments, fut l'ancienne compagne du défunt Maître des Potions, Severus Snape. La sorcière fut enterrée un lundi, aux côtés de l'ancien Directeur. On pouvait voir qu'à côté de son nom, celui de Snape était gravé – une volonté d'Harry, son meilleur ami.

Le soir de ses funérailles, Harry Potter, retourna près de la tombe de son amie.

_« Dawn. Tu vas tellement me manquer, _dit il en sentant sa vision se troubler_, j'ai tellement de souvenirs avec toi, et on aurait pus en avoir encore plein d'autre.. Sa me rend tellement malheureux que tu sois partie. A jamais. Il y a tellement de questions qui restent sans réponse, tant de choses que j'aurais voulu te dire. Mais je sais que.. que, _bégaya Harry tout en essuyant les larmes qui striaient ses joues_, que là où tu es, tu es en paix désormais. _Ses yeux se tournèrent vers la tombe de Severus._ Prenez bien soin d'elle Severus. Elle mérite tout le bonheur du monde, mais sa, vous devez le savoir comme moi. Au revoir Dawn. _»

Après avoir finis ses au revoirs, il regarda le soleil se coucher au loin, faisant briller l'eau du lac. Le ciel était dépourvu de nuages. Il respira un grand coup, et essuya les dernières larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Il devait être fort pour son amie. Et alors qu'il jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux inscriptions gravées sur le marbre. Harry sentit une présence a ses côtés, puis une main dans la sienne. C'était l'esprit de Dawn, qui venait lui dire au revoir à son tour.

Une voix aussi légère qu'une brise, souffla _« Au revoir, je te souhaite de vivre une longue vie heureuse Harry. » _

Le vent caressa la joue d'Harry Potter puis, il sut que Dawn s'en était allé. Il resta, perdu dans ses songes pendant un moment puis une main se posant sur son épaule le fit sursauter.

_« Allez, il est temps de partir », _murmura tendrement Ginny au creux de l'oreille de son compagnon. Elle caressa le dos d'Harry puis l'accompagna à l'intérieur du château. Harry souriait, malgré son malheur, car il savait que son amie était heureuse là où elle se trouvait. Et c'est ce qu'il lui avait toujours souhaité : du bonheur.

Voila, c'est finis. Je ne trouve pas vraiment que c'est une histoire qui se finit mal, car Dawn rejoint celui qu'elle aime. Mais peut être que vous ne pensez pas la même chose ? Ou vous aimeriez ajouter quelque chose ? Ce serait vraiment un cadeau de recevoir vos avis, pas pour avoir le plus de reviews possibles, mais pour avoir des retours quel qu'il soit. Je me demande vraiment ce que vous en aurez pensé et ressentit. Donc merci d'avances à tous ceux qui laisseront un petit mot, ou un fav etc.. à bientôt peut-être, je l'espère :

SlaveOfModernity , ( Orlane ) .


End file.
